A Doll's Confession
by Bbqsauce
Summary: This story is to explore the relationship between Yuuki and Kaname. Yuuki is a perfect doll in which Kaname constructed with his heart and soul. She is untainted, unlike him. However, this relationship will begin to take a new perspective in this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

A Doll's Confession

Kaname laid on the sofa and brushed his fingertips gently against his fangs. The fresh taste of blood still lingered in the air around him, and his blood boiled from within. His animal instinct revealed to him a wildness that he had never seen before. Yes, Yuki's blood... It is a sacred bond of divinity that drew him to Yuki. Her blood resembled the fragrance of flower blossoms and it drove him to hell. He lusted undeniably, hopelessly, for the delicate neck which treasures the fountain of life.

**Everytime I stole a look at your innocent face, I felt the guilt within me rising up to my chest and devouring me. **

** I could not help feeling the way I do, because the more I tried to defy this universal feeling, the more it began to tear away at the perfect identity that I've constructed and reminded me that I'm not all that I claimed to be.**

** I must fulfill my role - I must stay composed. **

Swiftly and cautiously, he crept closer to the crime scene. Yes, he had to admit - this was glorious. However, this was wrong. Zero indulged himself excessively in Yuki's blood; the pale look on her face could have almost brutally murdered Kaname.

"Do not touch her with your dirty hands," Kaname said solemnly, even though he was buried in rage and jealousy. He could have swear that if it wasn't for Yuki's sake, he would have ripped him into pieces.

There was no response from Zero. He was glancing down, his crimson eyes driven with thirst. Kaname gently lifted Yuki and carried her back to her sleep chamber. Under the moonlight, she looked dazzlingly beautiful, but the two bite marks on her neck marred her perfection and tempted him.

**Why are you so cruel to me? Your innocence drives me crazy.**

This fragile being is all he ever wanted in his life. He spent roughly ten years chasing after her smile, but only at the expense of his soul. He had to suppress his desires and to hide his sins. Kaname silently vowed to himself to claim her at the end. Yes, he could wait; his grand scheme required a little sacrifice in return.

His feelings stirred back and forth upon this restless night, and when he turned around to watch over his angel again, he found a reflection of himself inside those immaculate eyes. Kaname had worked hard to keep these eyes free of stain and blood.

"Kaname... Senpai," Her voice always held such a miraculous effect; it soothed the light ripples of irritation surfaced in his heart. Before he knew it, he was smiling from the bottom of his heart, because he wanted to be perfect for her alone.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" His voice grew gentle and soft.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." Yuuki's look said it all - she was lying. And Kaname knew it all too well.

"It's fine," Kaname urged, "You can tell me what you are worrying about."

"I... I want to know about my past." Yuuki was staring at him straight through his soul. This was a different Yuuki - strong and brave.

"The time will come, eventually." He brushed it aside with a reassuring smile, "Yuuki will enjoy her happiness now."

"Kaname-Senpai, I've been thinking about this. I always felt that I'm a doll - all dressed up but empty inside. My memories were hand-picked, as if some unseen force selectively guided me away from the cruelties that I was destined to face. I want to know what has happened to me." Even though her eyes were flooded with tears, they were stern with determination.

Kaname touched her cheeks tenderly; he was sad that the girl who stood in front of him grew up. However, the reincarnation was complete.

"I will tell you," Kaname leaned forward to kiss her. She returned the powerful kiss shyly, and the binded lips confessed words of passion to each other. Time gave its blessings to the newborn lovers and thus the fateful night was prolonged. Kaname felt free from sin, because everything that had been weighing him down internally found an oulet for release. The truth was blinding, but this was what Yuuki had been wanting to do all her life - to be next to Kaname.

"I forgive you," This time, it was Yuuki who stroke Kaname's hair with such caress, "I want to be nothing but your doll."

Note:

I wanted to explore the relationship between Yuki and Kaname, which I find very interesting. Comments and critiques are welcome =]


End file.
